moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosy the Rascal
Rosy the Rascal is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). She is level 17 (Loved Movie Star). About Rosy the Rascal purchased VIP membership not long after joining and made a forum saying she would make a look for any moviestar who commented on it, and buy new clothes for users who only had starting clothes. The forum became pretty popular, however, she quit doing it in late 2011 due to lack of money. During her early times on MSP, Rosy also made movies, with an average of around 10-30 views. She also starred as a villain in several movies by other moviestars, most notably Lentävä. Her own movies and starring in movies made by others were her most notable ways of earning fame. She quit in 2017 but later came back in 2018. Usual Appearance and Style Rosy the Rascal has green eyes with glittery pink eyeshadow, pink eyebrows, white lips, and very pale skin. Rosy usually wears pink hair, green and white shirts, yellow shorts or skirts and blue shoes. Her main style ranges from girly to goth. Most of the time when she was active, her outfit was based off of the current time of year. She wears Iranian clothes during the FIFA World Cups if Iran makes it to the tournament. Movies and artbooks Movies Rosy made many movies in 2011. Her first movie series was a six-part movie series called "Päivän opetus" ("Teaching of the day") which included random teachings based on the animations of the moviestars in the series. She also made other movies, including movies about characters drinking love potions. Her most recent movie series is called "Kauhea tulevaisuus" ("Terrible future"), which is partly based on the Star Trek episode Future Imperfect. Rosy's most popular movie is called "Mukana elokuvanteon esittely" ("Kiss the Frog (Including the introduction of movie making)"), which was a movie in the Magic competition. Rosy is usually the main villain in her movies. Rosy the Rascal did not make any movies after late 2011. Rosy is also seen in some movies by other Moviestars, such as Lentävä's extra movies for special days and RougeTheBat's "Painajainen ennen joulua" ("The nightmare before Christmas"). Artbooks Rosy has a total of eight artbooks. Her most popular artbook is "Kauhua!" ("Horror!") with almost 40 loves. The artbook includes her in her most scary look along with some scary furniture. Her only new artbook is called "2012". Trivia * Rosy the Rascal is not seen in jemina 100 123's profile because jemina has 4 or more bestfriends. * Rosy was bestfriends with MovieStar MSP in the summer of 2012. However, MovieStar removed her from her bestfriends after "Bree Tanner joka elää" joined MovieStarPlanet in August, 2012. * Rosy has two pets: one is a retired evil boonie and the other is a new evil boonie. * In late 2011, she had more fame than .Sonic the Hedgehog. * She was dating a movie star representing Scourge the Hedgehog for an unknown time (several months to a few years) before she broke up with him due to his inactivity. Gallery Rosy the Rascal-Look01.png Rosy the Rascal-Look02.png Rosy the Rascal-Look03.png Rosy the Rascal-Look04.png Rosy the Rascal-Look05.png Rosy the Rascal-Look06.png Rosy the Rascal-Look07.png Rosy the Rascal-Look08.png Rosy the Rascal-Look09.png Rosy the Rascal-Look10.png Rosy the Rascal-MainPage.png Rosy the Rascal-BioPage.png Rosy the Rascal-Awards1.png Rosy the Rascal-Awards2.png Rosy the Rascal-Awards3.png Rosy the Rascal-Awards4.png Category:Judge